Taking A Risk
by Cabot 4 life
Summary: Alex decides to Take A risk. Eventually A/O Femmslash...dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the SVU characters I only own all the spelling mistakes and Aussie language people don't understand.

A/NHi guys this is only the first chapter of what I hope to be my first long is just what I wanted to happen in the show... And we all know it should have.

Chapter 1

The beginning.

Why would agent Hammond want to see me to finish up the case?

I wasn't even the lead detective, Elliot was. I really don't want to go and see him all I want to do is go home and curl up in my bed, now that the love of my life is gone. My love Alexandra Cabot is dead and there is nothing I can do about it. She never even knew my feelings for her I was always to afraid of her reaction.

So here I am driving along towards my destination, and i swear I can hear her voice screaming out to me, asking me to be with her. All I can think now is maybe she did know my feelings for her maybe she did love me, but its all maybes now.

I arrive at this strange location, on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, i find it strange that there are a heap of black SUV's parked along the side of the road but in my current state of mind I let the bizzar occurrence slip. I step out of my mustang and approach agent Hammond just wanting to get this over with.

" Detective Benson, thank you for coming on such short notice, now I'm sure you are curious as to why I have summoned you here on this night?" Agent Hammond greeted Olivia with what seemed to be aggravation over this stupid meeting.

Olivia replied" yes you would be correct agent Hammond so if you don't mind could we make this quick, I would like to go home because I have just loss my best friend of which who ment an awful lot to me."

" yes well if you choose to accept what I'm about to ask you, you won't be going home Miss Benson."

" what do you mean If I accept, and why won't I be going home?"

"we have had a request to ask for you to enter the witness protection program, now before you ask why I will show you."  
Just as Hammond finished a back seat door to one of the black SUV's opened to reveal one blond hair blue eyed beauty, with her left arm confined to a fabric sling that hung from her long elegant neck. The exact same figure as Olivia benson's best friend Alexandra. All of a sudden the blond eyed beauty mouthed in a plea.

" Come with me! I want you to come with me Olivia, I know I have never said anything to you about my feelings before, but I cannot imagine my life without you Olivia, I want you to lay with me at night, eat with me at the table and hopefully, eventually wear a ring on your finger with me."  
Alex then just stares at Olivia with anticipation praying to god that the vibe she got from Liv was right and she did infact love her.

Olivia just stood there shell shocked, unable to process what has just been said to her, let alone process the fact that Alex was alive!Olivia just mumbled incoherent word after the other still shocked  
" I... I ... You... Dead, I... What? Your funeral is tomorrow..."

"Detective, i know this is a difficult decision to make but we need to hurry, you need to make a decision quickly so we can move you to your new location." Agent Hammond, barked aggressively.

" I umm, what's going to happen here, I mean everyone will come looking for me and what about some of my stuff?"  
Hammond cut Olivia off in desperate need of an answer.  
"Detective please all that is sorted and we will pick up some of your valuables and bring them to you, so please give me an answer so we can make Miss Cabot safe, you do want that don't you?"

Olivia still stands there shocked, this is all she ever asked for a life with Alex but what about the guys at the 1-6, what will they think..Olivia automatically thinks...I love alex and she obviously loves me soooooo...do I stay here and be miserable for the rest of my life and hang out with they guys to cover my loanlyness or do I go with the woman I have loved for three years. The only woman.. infact the only person she has ever loved..?

" ok, I will go"Olivia said with not an ounce of regret in her voice, and before Alex could even think of a thank you speech to give her new life companion, the both of them were shoved into the backseat of the SUV and were speed off into the darkness of the night!  
Only after a few minutes of driving Olivia finally spoke breaking the tension in the backseat

"why?"  
Olivia asked just staring into Alex's blue eyes as they drove down that long dark road to their new life together. Alex lingered in her answer wanting to say the truth but not sound like a complete idiot, which she already thought she had done by asking the brunette detective to come with her.

" I just woke up in the hospital and Hammond was there and he said I would be safer if I stayed dead, so here I am 'dead' and on my way to some country town probably on the other side of the country and I couldn't, no I cannot imagine being alive without you Olivia, I just can't! I mean what I said about how I want you to lay with me at night, so I can snuggle into you and feel safe and I want to look up from my dinner plate to see your beautiful face. And one day if you agree I want to walk down the isle of a church and look up to your face." Alex's tears had become so heavy she was unable to get a single word out that Olivia could understand.

Wanting her not to shed another tear, Olivia moved forward towards Alex and caressed her cheek wiping the tears away from her face with the pad of her thumb. Alex lifted her head and stared deep into the chocolate orbs belonging to the brunette detective, she just melted at the sight of them.

"Alex baby it's ok"  
Olivia clamed Alex with her closeness and soft realizing that she to needed to confess some emotion, at the htought she broke out into tears and started to explain

"I know how you feel Alex baby, I do and all those feelings of you not being able to live without me, I feel the same way about you. I was coming to meet Hammond and then going home to curl up in my bed and face the fact that I was going to be loanly forever and that i should probably start collecting some cats because you are the only woman I have ever loved!"  
Alex returned the earlier favor received by Liv and wiped away the tears flowing from her chocolate orbs that she loved so much and giving a slight giggle to the sarcasm of Olivia's earlier statement of the cats.

Alex didn't know what to say, she had just given up her job, apartment and all the boys at the 1-6, and at that moment she realizes that Olivia must really love her.  
"thank you Olivia for coming with me, I know what your job and the boys at the 1-6 mean to you, and to be honest I didn't expect you to say yes I just thought I would give it a try. And I know this may be a stupid question to ask right about now but... do you love me Liv? "

Alex spoke the truth, she didn't actually expect olivia to drop her entire life for her because she finally admitted her feelings towards her and she doesn't even know if she does love her; she just wanted to know.. For sure!

"Alex I love the boys at the 1-6, but they can't give me what you have already given me before you asked me to come with you tonight...I have loved you from the moment you walked through the squad room doors 3 years ago, and now knowing that you love me to it just makes it feel right to stay with you instead of me staying in new York which will kill both of us, on the inside anyway. Alex I love them, but I most defiantly love you more."

Alex just looked deeper into Olivia's eyes searching for any doubt or guilt, but nothing. All she could see was love. She has seen Liv at her worst and her best and she knew what looks ment at that moment Olivia leaned down and gently pressed her lips against alex's she was going to be accepted with open arms Alex moved in closer towards Olivia and laid in her lap and just went to sleep whilst they drove on through the night towards what was about to become the life of Janelle and Ziva Whal.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a risk! 2

I still own nothing except all spelling mistakes and bad Aussie slang!

Okay guys here is the second addition to the story, this time we are graced with the team at the 1-6!  
I know some of you won't like a certain part of this chapter, and I didn't like writing it, but it's in there.  
Hope it is flowing, and sounds okay. Please Read and Review, constructive criticism is welcome, and even if you just want to tell me you love it!  
Love love love reviews...  
ENJOY

Chapter 2  
The funeral.

. . . The number you have dialed has been disconnected, please check the number and try again.  
. . . The number you have dialed has been disconnected, please Check the number and try again.

" Is this a joke?"  
Detective Elliot Stabler stared at the phone that sat on his desk, worried, angry and mainly confused.  
"Fin! Can you try and ring Liv for me?"

Not knowing why he wanted him to try and contact the brunette detective instead of just doing it himself, his first thought being his usual lazyness or he had a fight with her like every other week. Srugging it off he pulled his cell from the inner pocket of his old worn leather jacket, scrolled down his contacts until Olivia B came up and hit the send button.

. . . The number you have dialed has been disconnected, please check the number and try again.  
. . . The number you have dialed has been disconnected, please check the number and try again.

" yo Elliot, I think there is something wrong with Liv's cell man, it says it's disconnected! What's up with that?"

" tell me about it, I already tried before and it said the same thing... Is this a bloody joke? Why would Liv disconnect her cell, she is attached to that thing and she is never at home to answer that line, I'll try it anyway."

Again Elliot punched the familiar numbers of Olivia's number into the keypad of his desk phone, this time her apartment.

. . . This network has been disconnected, any inquires about our network please dial 555- ...

In complete annoyance Elliot slams the receiver down, and turns to walk toward the office of Captain Don Cragen.

Knocking furiously on the closed door the detective waits impatiently for a reply from the other side.

"Come in!" The Captain was eating his breakfast, the normal coffee and a cream cheese bagel. Before he could ask the what seemed to be pissed detective what was on his mind Elliot blew.  
" what in the bloody world is going on! Huh, what did they do with her, nobody just doesn't turn up for work and disconnects both their phones overnight!  
And there is no way in hell she would miss Alex's funeral!"

"are you finished?"  
The Captain stood and hollered over the detective, though he knew that arguing with Elliot would get nowhere so he decided play calm, even though he had not a clue what was going on.

"Now Elliot, I'm sure Olivia has a reasonable explanation as to why she isn't here, and She will be attending the funeral, i distinctly remember her telling me that the other night before she left. And as for her phones, well maybe she just wants to be left alone. Of what i gathered Alex and Olivia were really close, and her death has hit her particularly hard. This unit and Alex is the only family She has, and you know that more than anyone, so just give her some room, she will come around when she is ready!  
Now go home Elliot and get ready for the funeral, we all will need to be there for her to comfort her and be strong for her in this weakening time. I'm serious Elliot if you want to be the big brother you are always saying you are to her, than be there for her!"

The detective like usual after a 'SERIOUS' talk from the captain just nodded, turned on his feet and led himself in the direction of his desk. He grabbed his coat from the rack, and began to make his way down the halls of the 1-6 and into the elevator.

As he pulled the final piece of his uniform on Elliot again, thought of his 'missing' partner.  
Wondering where she was and if she is safe. Weather to go see if she is at her apartment or wait to see her at Alex's funeral.  
As the constant thoughts of his partner ran through his head, Kathy his wife walked into the room.

"Ell, you alright?" Kathy knew Alex was a good friend of Elliot, Olivia and the rest of the squad. She knew her death took a blow to the unit, but she knew there was something more wrong.

"huh..." Elliot in a way ignored his wife's question, not wanting to bring up his real worries.

"Elliot! Answer me, you alright?"

"it's these buttons I can't get them right, I now know why I don't wear this thing to often"

She saw right through him, and just like normal she pushed him for a real answer.

"Elliot Stabler, your buttons are fine tell me what's wrong!"

With a slight jump Elliot raised his head to look at his wife.  
"um... It's Ahh Liv. She's um gone so to say, nobody has seen or heard from her in 2 days, I'm just a bit worried. We tried to ring both her cell and house and they are both disconnected. The cap told me to relax that she is probably just taking Alex's death hard and needs time to heal. But this is Liv Kathy, she wouldn't just ignore us, she would let us know she was okay. Wouldn't she?"

The fear something bad had happened to his partner grew stronger inside the detective, the not knowing if she was okay, that fear.

"Ell, you know Olivia, you know she would call, leave a message if she wanted to talk, Maybe Don is right, give her time and space she'll come around. Now hurry up and finish getting ready or we will be late, I'm sure Olivia is already there and if Don is right and she is taking the loss of Alex badly she is going to need her big brother to be there to help her through it."

With a quick security kiss, Kathy spun on her heals and walked from the room down the stairs and towards the front door.

Elliot pulled on his shoes, pinned his badge to his breast pocket, took a deep breath and followed in his wife's footsteps, before starting to drive the two of them to the very sad affair of one Alexandra Cabots funeral.

The stabler car pulled up in the carpark of the church, there were men and women in uniform, DA's ADA's, lawyers and all judges alike standing around the doors outside of the church.  
As they walked arm in arm toward the crowd Elliot spotted his Captian, as well as detective Munch, Tutuola and and strangely Agent Hammond standing together.  
But then the worry kicked in, his entire squad was there, But no Liv in sight.

"Elliot, Kathy. We're about to go in, you ready?" The captain completely ignored the fact of Olivia's presence or lack of anyway.

"where is she? She inside already?"  
Elliot was getting annoyed now, more to the fact that it didn't seem like their commanding officer didn't care that Olivia was missing, and ignored the fact completely.

"she isn't here Elliot, but I'm sure she is on her way! So let's just go inside and get this over with quickly, an afterwards you can talk to her."

"your joking, your acting like you don't give a shit about Olivia, and you!'

Elliot now turned towards agent Hammond, a man he really never saw eye to eye with.  
' what are you doing here? You never had a nice thing to say about Alex, especially when you blamed her for the car bombing! What feel guilty now? Huh!  
Maybe you did something with her!"

His voice was getting louder and louder, and before he finished he had the eyes and ears of everyone directed at him.

"Elliot stop it!" Kathy pushed at Elliot trying to get him to stop but he proceeded.

"this is shit, tell me where benson is now!"

All of a sudden there was silence.  
Agent Hammond stepped forward, and said for just the squad members and Kathy stabler to hear.

"I didn't want to tell you this hear, or like this. But detective benson is no longer with us."

They all just looked at him, not quite understanding his statement.

"no longer with us, what the hell does that mean?"  
Detective Munch only spoke what they were all thinking.

Hammond looked up, he knew he couldn't tell any of them about Olivia's real whereabouts this is where the cover story comes into act, and this one none of them was going to like.

"It means Detective Benson is Dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Taking A Risk! 3

So I still don't own anything other than the spelling mistakes and Unintentional Aussie slang! :)))))

A/N:

So here we are again, sorry it's taking me so long to update; to busy writing down all these ideas that pop into my head, and I sit a tweak them for days and days and loose track! lol

Hope you are enjoying the story so far, this is really turning into my little baby!

I wasn't really to sure about how to go about this chapter but decided to to back to our leading ladies for awhile!

After a long 18 hour flight and a little over 2 hours in a car afterwards, Olivia and Alex were now standing on the footpath of an unknown street outside of a giant two story house.

It was magnificent, beautiful balcony rendered brick work, and stone work around the entrance, at least a two car garage, beautiful front lawn and stunning garden.

They just looked at eachother with tired eyes looking for an explanation within. It never came!

They just stood there and stared at the establishment taking in it's beauty, until The agent that transported them began to speak.

"Well ladies, considering the looks on your faces Im sure your wondering what we are Doing here? Well to answer your question this is your new home. Each of you have vehicles within the garage, and the house is ready to be lived in.

Now I have been told You have already been briefed on your cover story whilst onboard the plane. But just for insurance I will repeat some of it for you.

You Olivia are now known as Ziva Whal and you Alex are now known as Janelle Whal, the two of you have moved here because you just simple wanted a change. Now Within your home you may call each other by your real names, however if you are ever outside of this home and in the public eye you are obviously required to stick to your cover names.

Employment! Ziva you are now a member of staff at the local club as a security guard, no it's not the kind of club your thinking of. You are employed as the day security personal in the bar and poker machine areas of the establishment.

Janelle, considering your current state you are just going to be unemployed, you will be contacted when and if this status will be changed.

Now, Any questions before I leave?"

They just looked at eachother with tired eyes again, trying to search for possible answers to his question, Olivia eventually pops her head up.

"yes actually I have a question, just curious. If somebody asks, what is our relationship status?"

Alex's head shot up with surprise in Olivias question, though it did cross her own mind before, Alex is just glad Olivia actually asked.

"ahh yes, this was the question I asked myself before we left, and I was told to tell you, that this is for you to decided together. But be warned, if you so choose to be something then that is what you are, no changing! Otherwise you will have to be moved and new story's enforced and it wastes time, money and can put your safety at risk! And I'm sure as previous officers of the law you can understand this request!

Are we understood though?"

Again for the third time Liv and Alex just look at eachother, now just with a slight nod of the head to asure the Agent of his question.

"Now anything else before I leave?"

Alex just had one more thing she wanted to know before he left.

"yes actually, where in the hell are we?"

The agent just smiled, took a few glances around and spun on his heals before walking back towards his car before reaching his vehicle he turned back to look at the two women.

"where are you, you ask?

Let's just say a very very long way away from danger!

Go inside, there are envelopes on the kitchen bench, be sure to properly dispose of them once they are read!"

And with that, the agent hopped into the front seat of the black 4x4 and drove off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking A Risk! 4

Hi guys sorry has taken me so long to post, and I know it's short but will be updating more often now!

Enjoy my friends!

Where are we?

They Waited and watched the agent drive off into the night still standing outside of their new home.

Tho Alex had a strange look on her face, a look of confusion, she nudged Liv with her elbow to get her attention.  
"was he on the wrong side of the road?"

Liv tilted her head in confusion as well then turned towards Alex and just nodded.  
"I think so!"  
In anticipation to find out where they were she grabbed Alex's hand and made her way up the path and into the front door of this glorious home.

The door swung open to reveal what seemed to be a palace, open plan living from the kitchen to the dining room. The living room and bar area, nothing like their New York apartments.  
Completely furnished, with impeccable taste in art works and colouring.

Completely amazed by what they saw Alex and Olivia just stood in the doorway holding hands looking around.  
Curious to see more Alex walked further into the establishment pulling Olivia along behind her.  
"lets look upstairs Liv!" Alex encouraged as she moved towards the staircase.

Again when they reach the top of the staircase they are amazed!  
Another lounge room again beautifully decorated, Alex again excited to see the WHOLE house pulled Olivia down towards the hallway opening the first door to reveal a big study filled with all kinds of computers and gadgets. Next she opened a door to what seemed to be an extra bedroom, then a bathroom, another bedroom. She then proceeds to pull Liv down the hall to the last door.  
She pushed the door open to reveal a master bedroom, it was the best room in the entire house, design and colour. But what caught Alex's eye was the 3 doors in the room, she pulled Liv over to the 2 that were side by side and they opened one each.  
Only to reveal fully stocked walk In wardrobes. From shoes to dresses, pants to shirts, they were full, one for each of them.  
With her smile getting bigger Alex ran over to the last door in the room, this time to reveal another bathroom, with a massive spa bath and shower inside it and mirror doors to plenty cabinets.  
Alex was in heaven, everything was so beautiful, the house, the furniture, she had the woman she loved, life seemed good.

Off in her own world Alex didnt realize Liv had let go of her hand to explore something that had caught her eye besides doors!

she walked over to the curtains on the other side of the room that were closed, only to flick them open revealing darkness, she couldn't see a thing.

"Alex, can u see anything out there?"  
Liv bought her back from her own little world before getting a simple no for an answer.

Pointing to a switch across from her  
"switch that on for us Lex!"

The lights from the house shone down on the backyard, all they could see was the crystal clear water of the lake.

They stood there in complete shock, staring at the view for what seemed to be 10 minutes, before Olivia turned on her heels and raced Down the stairs and into the kitchen.


End file.
